Independence and Environment
During the episode, 9 volt invited some child singers to sing a song first apperance of David in this episode, Louisa only seems to say wow Natalie’s outfit She wears a short white skirt with a pink stripe, purple sunglasses, a black sleeve & strapless shirt with a print of a heart, a skull necklace, white bracelets & red trainers (she is sci-fi n-kins, she embarks her first debut) hairstyle: hot pink with a black headband Transcript (at the photo shop) Dionne: yeeees! We’ve got a photo of him as a child! Bobby: let’s give it to him, right Lou? louisa: wow! (Then, they walk home) Ayshah: hustle! That’s killing myself (at the auditorium) Rhys: Drum roll, please! (Jordan does a drumroll) Rhys: Ladies and gentlemen, It is my great pleasure to present, for the first time anywhere, the thing you've all been waiting for, the hottie from diamond city, I give you the future of the kitty, the one, the only... SCI-FI N-KINS!! (Rhys leaves the stage, Natalie enters) Adam: dude! elliot: cool! Eva: oooooh! (at diamond city elementary) Mrs Miller: Next up is 9 volt, who will now come up and show everyone what he brought for show and tell. (The classroom all of a sudden becomes pitch black.) James:' '''Hey who turned out the lights? Zara:' What's going on? Harry: I'm scared yo. (9 volt appears, with the spotlight on him, showing them his show and tell) 9 volt: '''Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I bring you the greatest spectacle of all time. Sci-fi n-kins (students gets amazed) 9 volt: That's right folks! She’s a human robot, she can save the world Emily: This world can hurt you It cuts you deep and leaves a scar Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart And nothing breaks like a heart Natalie: I heard you on the phone last night We live and die by pretty lies You know it, oh, we both know it These silver bullet cigarettes This burning house, there's nothing left It's smoking, we both know it We got all night to fall in love But just like that we fall apart We're broken, we're broken Mmm, well nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now Emily: Well, there's broken silence By thunder crashing in the dark (Natalie: crash in the dark) And this broken record Spin endless circles in the bar (Natalie: spin 'round in the bar) This world can hurt you It cuts you deep and leaves a scar Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart Mhmm, and nothing breaks like a heart Natalie: We'll leave each other cold as ice And high and dry, the desert wind Is blowin', is blowin' Remember what you said to me? We were drunk in love in Tennessee And I hold it, we both know it Mmm, nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now Emily: Well, there's broken silence By thunder crashing in the dark (Natalie: crash in the dark) And this broken record Spin endless circles in the bar (Natalie: spin 'round in the bar) This world can hurt you It cuts you deep and leaves a scar Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart Mhmm, but nothing breaks like a heart But nothing breaks like a heart Mhmm, but nothing breaks like a heartCategory:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes